The Minivengers
by Morgana Ravenheart
Summary: The Minivengers were created purely by chance. A group of eight extraordinary people with an extraordinary calling in life. Only thing is, their parents were all agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and most of them made up the back-up team. Sequel to Mrs. M. Coulson
1. Watch The Target

**The Minivengers**

**A/N: Okay, guys, this is a bit of a sequel to Mrs. M. Coulson. I'd prefer it if you went and read that first. You'll understand the title in the next chapter, which is written. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Avengers in any way, shape or form. That's Marvel. Not me. I do, however, own: Phillipa Coulson, Penny Rogers, Nat Barton, KiKi Lewis, Beth Thorsdottir, Justin Banner, Diego Stark and Nathan Fury. Trust me, you'll understand soon.**

**Parentage: **

**Phillipa Mae Coulson: Daughter of Maria Hill and the late Phil Coulson**

**Penelope Margret Rogers: Daughter of Steve Rogers and Jocelyn Stewart**

**Natalie Eleanor Barton: Daughter of Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton (If I'm talking about Natalie, I'll say 'Nat' but if it's her mother I'll say Natasha)**

**Kiara 'KiKi' Anne Lewis: Daughter of Darcy Lewis (father unknown)**

**Bethany Jane Thorsdottir: Daughter of Thor and Jane Foster**

**Justin Harry Banner: Son of Bruce Banner and Betty Ross**

**Diego Anthony Howard Stark: Son of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts**

**Nathan Nickolas Fury: Son of Nick Fury (mother unknown) (I'll refer to Nathan as such and his father as Fury)**

* * *

Two teenagers sat on a bench. One girl, one boy. The red-haired girl was sitting on the dark-haired boy's lap and they were, for want of a better term, canoodling.

At least, that was how it looked.

Natalie Barton was gingerly perched on the lap of Diego Stark, eyes flitting around the park for the target. It was a simple recon mission. She and Stark would pose as a couple while the target walked their dog.

"Baby, sit still. You're gettin' jumpy," Diego whispered, leaning forward, nosing behind Nat's ear. Nat jerked away, the movement almost going unnoticed.

"Don't call me baby," Nat hissed, glaring. The target left the park, where another team of agents would pick up the trail. Nat immediately slipped off of Stark's lap, sitting on the bench beside him instead. Stark put an arm around her and pulled her in close. Nat glared at him. Stark quickly retracted the offending arm.

"Target has gone, Stark. No need to keep up the play," Nat said. A SHIELD car drew up at the park gates. The two junior agents could see that both their mothers were in the front.

Great.

* * *

As soon as the party got back onto the Hellicarrier, Natasha and Pepper were pulled into a meeting. Diego went straight to the lab that he shared with Justin Banner and Natalie went straight to her dorms so that she could was the shit off her face and change into something more comfortable before heading to the break room where her friends were.

Penny Rogers and Phillipa Coulson were laughing at some security footage on Penny's phone.

"What's that, Pen?" Nat asked; a wry smile in place. She placed a loose hand on the standard-issue pistol that her mother had given her for casual carrying and use upon the Hellicarrier when she wasn't around.

"Oh, just some early footage of my dad and Thor trying to use kitchen appliances back home at the Tower," Penny shrugged. "Jane and Darcy sent it to me."

"Lemme see!" Nat demanded. The other two girls shifted over to make room for the master archer and she pulled out a chair.

"_Box of fire, I demand you return my bread to me at once!"_

"_Tony?! How do change the channel?! You left it on- oh my god! Tony, jeez-!" _

"_Man of Iron, this chopper is mutilating my nourishment!" _

"_Hello? Hello? Is anyone there? I can't figure out the lock on the cupboard! Clint locked me in! Hello? Hello? Anyone?!"_

"_Lady Natasha, the communication device tells me I am almost out of minutes. How do I get it to give me more?"_

"_Pepper?! My bedroom door won't open! Why isn't it opening? Pepper? Tony? Clint, Nat, Bruce? Thor? Hello?"_

By the end of the video the girls were in tears, laughing silently and struggling to breathe. The phone had been dropped on the table and each girl was clutching her stomach, all leaning on each other for support. After about ten minutes, they calmed down some. Enough to get some coffee and sit down.

"So, how did your recon mission go, Nat?" Penny asked, sipping her coffee.

"Yeah, did you and Stark get a little cozy?" Phillipa grinned. "Ow!"

"It was a recon mission, Phillipa, not a date," Nat glared at her friend. "Simple watch-the-target."

"Yeah, but did you get cozy?" Phillipa pressed.

"We were posing as a couple, it would be a bit weird for a couple not to be 'cozy'," Nat rolled her eyes.

"Did you kiss him?" Penny piped up.

"Penny!"

"What? I'm only wondering."

"No! I didn't kiss Diego Stark!"

"Whatever, Nat. So, what really happened?"

* * *

"Thor has informed us that one of his nine realms are about to attack LA. Urugard, I think he said. Species kinda like the Chitauri, or whatever attacked New York. Either way we've gotta go turn them back. We leave tomorrow morning. Dismissed," Nick Fury told his team.

They all nodded and departed to say goodbye to various partners and children.

Penny, Nat and Phillipa looked up as Nat's parents and Penny's dad walked into the break room.

"Nat, sweetie, we've got a mission," Natasha told her daughter. Nat sighed. She got up and she went to hug her mother.

"Pen, I've gotta go. You look after your mom, hear?" Steve ordered his daughter protectively, hugging her close.

"Yes, Daddy," Penny answered, wrapping her arms around her father.

"Aim well, sharp shooter," Clint hugged his daughter.

"Hit the target, Hawky," Nat replied, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Train. Train hard, train well and no slacking," Natasha told her protégé.

"Yes, Natasha," Phillipa answered, sniffing. She had to go see her mother, and soon.

"Tash, Clint? We gotta go," Steve called softly. "Tony and Thor will meet us there, we're just carrying us three and Bruce."

"What about Pepper?" Natasha asked, frowning.

"Fury won't let her go; both she and Tony will be too distracted if they're worrying about each other," Steve said. "We gotta go, c'mon."

The three adults said their final goodbyes before leaving. The junior agents watched the Quinjet take off and fly off into the distance.

* * *

Justin Banner barely flinched when Diego burst through the door, almost breaking the glass in it.

"I take it the recon mission didn't go well, then?" he remarked as Diego hopped up onto one of the counters.

"Oh no. The mission went fine. It's the partner I'm pissed at," Diego snorted.

"Who were you with? Were you with Penny?" Justin asked, looking up from his microscope, a glint of something in his eyes.

"Nope. Nat," Diego answered.

"Ah. What did the mission entail?" Justin went back to his microscope.

"Pose as a couple while watching the target until another team of agents could take over," Diego recited.

"And the couple-posing entailed?"

"She sat on my lap and looked pretty. She got jumpy, I told her to sit still and she got pissed. Then everything fell to shit."

"Were you discovered?"

"No."

"Shot at?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"She was acting like my girlfriend and then she was acting like my sister."

Justin rolled his eyes and ignored Diego for a second, concentrating on the sample on his slide.

* * *

Nathan Fury sat in his office, hand on his gun, watching the footage of the recent recon mission Stark junior and Barton junior had embarked on. Stark had his hands all over Barton and Nathan didn't like it, not at all.

Nat was _his_ girl.

When Stark leaned forward and nosed behind Nat's ear he growled. But he caught the jerk away, the glare, saw the tilt of Nat's mouth when she hissed at Stark. Okay, yeah, Nat could handle herself but still, she was the daughter of two master assassins after all. No, it was more that it was _Stark _who had his hands all over Nat. Touching her in places only Nathan should get to touch.

Nathan resolved to punch Stark in the face next time he saw him.

Actually. That wasn't a bad idea. He picked up his phone and dialled Stark's lab, where he'd be no doubt.

"_One moment, Junior Director Fury," _JARVIS said smoothly and Nathan as put on hold.

Ten minutes later, Nick Fury stood outside on his son's office with a case file and a datapad.

"-_I will make sure you never go out on a mission again, understand me?" _That was Nathan.

"_Yes, sir." _And that was Stark junior. Like father, like son.

"_Why don't you try Agent Coulson? I hear she's not all that hard to handle."_

"_Yeah. I'll try Phillipa." _ Fury knocked on the door, startling both boys.

"Enter!" Nathan called, sitting back down at his desk.

"Junior Director. Agent Stark," Fury acknowledged the two.

"Director," both boys nodded.

"We have a security breach in New York, we need you to neutralize the threat," Fury explained, handing the file and datapad over.

"Yes, sir. Please have some one page the other Minivengers," Nathan said.

"Of course, Junior Director," Fury paused, "and, son? Keep an eye out for Phillipa."

Nathan's face softened. "Sure thing, Dad," he said. Phillipa was like his sister, and he'd do anything to protect her.

Another knock on the door came and two whirlwinds of squealing and makeup came bursting in.

"Agent Lewis, Agent Thorsdottir, please try to control yourselves," Fury reprimanded the two girls.

"I apologize, Director, my companion and I were merely excited to see Agent Stark again," Bethany Thorsdottir said solemnly.

"Beth you've been upstairs too long," Stark snorted, "You're speaking like your dad again."

Fury departed to go and get someone to page the other Minivengers- aptly named by Toney Stark. They were the back-up Avengers, made up of the children of the original Avengers.

The door opened and in came Penny, Phillipa, Nat and Justin. Nat, Phillipa and Nat squealed and ran towards their friends, immediately wanted to gossip.

**[LINE-BREAK]**

**A/N: This is the first chapter. Everything will be explained better next chapter. I'll upload it straight after this one. Enjoy the first to chapters of The Minivengers and I'll write the next one as quick as I can.**


	2. Like A Date?

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Avengers or any of its associated characters. I do, however, own Phillipa Coulson, Diego Stark, Penny Rogers, Justin Banner, Natalie Barton, KiKi Lewis, Bethany Thorsdottir and Nathan Fury.**

* * *

"I don't get it, man. One minute she was all over me and the next she was treatin' me like I was dog shit on her shoe!" Diego whined. He sat on one of the counters in his father's lab.

Justin sighed and looked up from his experiment. "Dude, this is Nat Barton we're talking about. She has a specific skill set. That includes being able to switches from flirty to ice in a millisecond," he said. "And don't swing your legs like that!"

"Young sir, Junior Director Fury is on the line," JARVIS interrupted Diego in his rant.

"Put him speaker, JARVIS," Diego told the AI system.

"_Stark I need you in my office now." _JD Fury told Diego and rung off.

Diego sighed. "Be right there," he muttered, leaving Justin to his experiment, whatever the hell it was anyway.

* * *

As soon as Diego stepped into Nathan's office, a fist came out of nowhere to slam into his face.

"OW! Fuck! What the hell was that for?!" Diego yelled, clutching his face with both hands.

"That," Nathan spat. "was for bein' all over my girl!"

"Say what now?" Diego asked, stunned, all pain forgotten.

"My girl, Stark! Nat made it clear the interaction was over yet you were still pawin' over her like some kind of puppy!" Nathan yelled.

"Since when you and Nat Barton been sucking face?" Diego asked, interest piqued.

"Since _none of your damn business_, Stark!" Nathan glared. "And if you tell anyone about this then I will see to it that you never go out on a mission again, understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Diego answered sullenly.

"Why don't you try Agent Coulson? I hear she's not all that hard to handle," Nathan suggested with an inward smirk.

Diego seemed to like the idea. "Yeah," he said, "I'll try Phillipa."

There was a knock on the door.

* * *

Phillipa, Nat and Penny were in the break room with cups of coffee and gossiping about the team.

"I can't believe he did that!" Phillipa gasped. Penny chuckled and Nat grinned.

"Yeah, well. I just hope Nathan don't get a hold of him," she said. The others frowned.

"Nathan?" Penny asked. She and Phillipa shared a look before realizing.

"Wait-"

"-did-"

"-it-"

"-really-"

"_-HAPPEN?!" _

"You are looking at the girlfriend of Junior Director Fury," Nat answered smugly. The other girls squealed.

"Oh, wait until KiKi and Beth find out!" Penny cackled

"No! You cannot tell them! You can't tell anyone. If my dad finds out-!" Nat paled visibly.

"It's not your dad you gotta worry about. Your dad will just put an arrow in Nathan's knee. It's your mom we have to worry about. She might kick the living daylights out of him, or shoot him, or both," Phillipa said between laughs.

"Besides, it's not like his dad will kill you or anything. He's too afraid of your parents to try," Penny added.

"Okay, fine. You can tell KiKi and Beth when they get back from their visit to Asgard," Nat sighed, relenting. The others girls would find out anyway. It's not like Phillipa and Penny could keep a secret or anything.

"_Agents Coulson, Barton junior, Rogers, and Banner junior to Junior Director Fury's office, please. That's Agents Coulson, Barton junior, Rogers, and Banner junior to Junior Director Fury's office," _a voice came over the intercom.

All three girls groaned. Either they had a mission or it was another dull meeting.

* * *

The aptly named 'Minivengers' were gathered in Nathan's office. He had a file up onscreen and was pacing. Already in the office were Diego, KiKi and Beth. Penny, Phillipa and Nat squealed and hugged their friends.

"Ladies!" Nathan put in sharply. Nat glared at him, but he ignored her and started his meeting.

"In the lower Manhattan area, a group of escaped alien prisoners of war have taken over. They have acquired weapons of their own kind and they've called for reinforcements, which arrive through a portal. Now, while the Avengers are dealing with the Urugardian attack in LA, it's our job to keep the peace and send these bastards back where they came from," Fury explained, sliding pictures and information across the screen as he spoke.

Each Minivenger took a hard look in their eye. They prepared for battle.

"Alright guys. Suit up!" Penny called. The Minivengers scrambled away to get to their respective suits.

Penny went to her custom Captain America suit and shield- a variation of her father's, but still recognizable. Her alias was Lieutenant America, seeing as a Lieutenant was a lower rank than a Captain.

Diego ordered JARVIS for his custom Iron Man suit to be booted up and fitted onto him. Unlike his father's, the suit was black and blue. It had all the latest upgrades and armour, at both his parents insistence. Diego didn't care about the protection he just liked the speed. His alias was also Iron Man, hence the different colour scheme to his father.

Nat went and zipped herself into her custom black-and-purple catsuit and she grabbed her bow and quiver- included in her specific skill set was her father's aim and accuracy in firing a bow. So she had taken over the archer's position in her team. Her alias was Eagle-Eye.

Phillipa also zipped into her catsuit. As much as her mother hated it, Phillipa was a part of the team. She took the place of the Black Widow; having received training from Natasha Romanov herself. Phillipa and Nat had taken the training together and could hold their own against the senior assassin. Her alias was the Red-Back.

Beth strapped on her Asgardian armour and picked up her war axe. As the daughter of the God of Thunder, Beth had picked up a certain affinity for the storms her father created and so she was named the Goddess of Lightening by Odin himself. To keep her true name a secret, that and Beth only used it when she was in Asgard or her father was angry with her, Beth's alias was Tóra.

When he was very young, Justin had become seriously ill and required a blood transfusion. The only one whose blood type was the same was his father. Although he was reluctant, Bruce couldn't let his son die so he gave up his blood, knowing it wouldn't just be his blood transfused. Justin became the Hulk at just five years old. And he hadn't a hope of getting rid of The Other Guy. His alias was also the Hulk, but the colour of his skin was a darker green to his father.

The six Minivengers mobilized into the hangar and took over a jet –Nat could fly one just as well as her father.

"Call it, 'tenant," Iron Man said. They stood in a circle just outside the zone, but inside the perimeter that Penny had the LAPD set up.

"Stark, I need you up in the air, keeping to the perimeter. Anything comes near you turn back or turn it to ash. Eagle-Eye, I want you up on that building, eye out on everything, assign aliens," Penny ordered Diego and Nat.

"You wanna gimme a lift?" Nat asked, turning to Diego. Diego nodded and gripped Nat's arm.

"Right. Better suck in there, Katniss," he said and powered into the air, dropping Nat off on the top of the required building.

Penny turned to Beth. "Tóra, I need you to try and close that portal. You got the lightening. Light the bastards up," she ordered. Beth nodded and she spun her war axe, flying off to the nearest metal conductor.

Penny looked to Phillipa. "You and me, we stay on the ground, keep the fighting to downtown." Phillipa nodded. Penny then turned to Justin.

"And Hulk," she called. Justin turned to her and snorted, fists clenched.

Penny raised her hand and pointed to him good-naturedly. "Smash."

Hulk grinned and he roared at the aliens, climbing up a building and smashing each alien.

* * *

The battle was won and the team reconvened at the bottom of Avengers Tower. Okay, yeah, Phillipa mostly lived on the Hellicarrier but she spent some time at the Tower. Her friends were here, her trainer. Penny was transported to the sick bay –she'd gotten a blast to her left side which had some serious damage. Justin never left her side.

Phillipa was taking all her feelings out on the targets. It was her fault that Penny was hurt. She hadn't been quick enough. It was all her fault.

"…is this a bad time?" a masculine voice asked from the doorway. Phillipa ducked her head down as she set down her gun and wiped away the tears.

"No. Come in, Stark," Phillipa replied, turning to the door.

Bad move.

Diego had just as good as eyesight as Nat did, if not better. He spotted the red-rimmed eyes and the tear tracks immediately. He crossed over to the agent and pulled her into a hug, whether she wanted it or not. He expected her to throw him off, to yell and kick his ass.

He didn't expect her to hug him back. To lay her head on his shoulder. To allow herself to cry again. He didn't expect her to hold him tightly, or to sniff repeatedly. He didn't expect her walls to come down.

"Diego," Phillipa whispered, using his first name for the first time in forever, "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you."

"Hey," Diego said softly into her hair, "I'm used to it. No biggie, Pip."

Phillipa gave a watery chuckle. "Pip?" she questioned, eyebrow raised.

"I had to give you a nice nickname now, didn't I, Throwdown?" Diego shrugged.

"Pip," Phillipa repeated, almost trying the nickname out. "I like it."

"Well then. I think Penny wants to see you," Diego smiled. Phillipa froze in his arms.

"Pip. Come on, you can do it," Diego whispered. "After, we can go out for coffee, okay?

"Coffee? Like, on a date?" Phillipa asked quietly.

"Yeah," Diego answered. "Like on a date."


	3. Coffee

**Coffee**

**A/N: Alrighty, guys. It seems I'm spewing out these chapters like the projectile vomit I used to do when I was a baby. Here's a little bit of Nat/Nathan fluff, KiKi and Beth play matchmaker, Phillipa visits Penny and Phillipa and Diego go on their date, Penny and Justin finally admit their feelings for one another and Fury gets his rocket launcher.**

* * *

Nat was curled up in the armchair in Nathan's office, napping while Nathan worked on the report for his father. Nathan looked over at her and he smiled. She looked so serene and beautiful when she slept; like she hadn't seen all that she had; hadn't done all that she'd done.

Nat stirred slightly and changed position in the chair. "Stop watching me, it's creepy," she mumbled. Nathan flushed invisibly at being caught out.

"Is it my fault you're so beautiful?" he asked, looking over at his girl.

"Flattery will get you nowhere; we both know why your dad put me in here with you," Nat answered sleepily.

"To make out?"

"To make sure you do the report. You hardly ever get them in on time and half the time your dad knows it's me who's written it but put your name on it," Nat yawned. "Do the report, Nath. Perhaps you'll get a reward for being a good boy."

Nathan grinned and turned back to the report up on his screen. "You got it baby."

* * *

"Ki, we have got to get Aunt Sif a boyfriend," Beth said, lounging on her bed in Avengers Tower. KiKi was across, legs draped over the arm chair and scrolling through her phone.

"Where? The Asgardian men aren't exactly lining up to date a woman who is not only Thor's ward but can also kick their sorry puny asses," KiKi pointed out.

"That's why we're not finding her an Asgardian," Beth grinned, "We're gonna show her just how easy picking up an Earth man can be."

"I like it, Bethany. I like it a lot, but how hell are we gonna do that?" KiKi asked.

"By using the resources we have. Natasha, Pepper, Betty, Jocelyn, Maria, my mom and your mom."

"Damn, girl, when are you ever not prepared?" KiKi laughed.

"When I'm dead."

* * *

"Pen? C-can I come in?" Phillipa asked hesitantly, looking back at Diego worriedly.

"Phillipa. Yeah, come in," Penny called. When Phillipa hesitated, Penny rolled her eyes. "I said, come in Phillipa."

"Go on, Pip," Diego whispered, pushing her forwards slightly. Phillipa took a deep breath and walked into the sick bay. Justin was by Penny's bedside, holing her hand loosely. He let go as soon as he saw Phillipa, though.

"So. You and Stark, huh?" Penny asked with a grin on her face, studying Phillipa closely. "You've been crying."

"I'm so sorry, Penny, it's all my fault. I wasn't quick enough I didn't get to you in time, I am so sorry," Phillipa said, biting the inside of her lip. She had cried too much today.

"Don't. Phillipa don't do that to yourself. It wasn't your fault, you had too many on you. I was trying to get to you but I got caught up," Penny told her friend, pulling her into a weak hug.

"But-."

"No arguments, Phillipa Mae," Penny said sharply. Phillipa sighed and she gave an almost imperceptible smirk, eyes flitting between Penny and Justin with the tiniest of head tilts. Penny shrugged and she looked between Diego and Phillipa. Phillipa also shrugged, hands going to play with her hair.

Justin and Diego gave each other quizzical looks at the girls' silent conversation. They'd never understand it, how the girls could have entire conversations just by moving the facial features a little. It was one of those girl things.

"Pip? We gonna go get that coffee?" Diego asked quietly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Phillipa answered.

"Pip?" Penny questioned, grin in place.

"Shut up," Phillipa said and she walked out of the room, Diego following her quickly with a wave to the two in the sick bay.

"I know this little café on the other side of town that serves the best mochas," Diego explained, leading Phillipa to the garage by the hand and to his custom black-and-blue motorbike.

"Are we really going on that thing?" Phillipa asked, eyeing the bike wearily.

"What, you wanna call someone from S.H.E.I.L.D and ask them to take us on a date?" Diego replied, chuckling. "I'd be lucky to see it through; you know how protective Fury and mini-Fury are of you."

Phillipa sighed. "Fine, but we adhere to the traffic laws, understand me?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Diego grinned and he pulled the extra helmet out of the under-seat-locker, handing it to Phillipa who groaned and muttered about helmet-hair. Diego rolled his eyes and started up the bike.

Phillipa gingerly straddled the bike, testing to see if it would rear up and turn her flat on her bum. It didn't, so Phillipa relaxed.

"Fuck," Diego swore. She looked damn good like that. If she looked like that riding his bike, Diego literally shuddered to think what she'd look like riding something entirely different.

"Are we going anytime soon, Di, or are you just gonna stand there and nurse your boner?" Phillipa called, rolling her eyes. Diego's face was a picture of shock when his brain processed Phillipa's words.

"Well, well, well. Little Miss Coulson's got a potty mouth," he grinned before getting on the bike and speeding off downtown.

They arrived at this little café called The Mocha.

"Diego! Così bello vederti, cosa prendi, amico mio? E vedo che hai una signora con voi, che bello. Vieni, amico mio, noi abbiamo il miglior tavolo riservato per voi," a little Italian woman smiled pulled Diego into a bear hug.

"Grazie, Adelina, prenderemo due mochas. Facile sul caffè, pesante sul cioccolato. E due ciambelle calde con il vostro famoso cioccolato ripieno, così se vi piace," Diego replied. Phillipa looked on his shook. Diego spoke Italian?

Diego chuckled at her confusion. "Adelina, the lady can't understand you. English, please," he asked.

Adelina cracked a smile. "If you insist, my friend, but you should teach her Italian. How do expect her to hold a conversation with your Grandma Bella in English?" she asked, Italian accent still heavy.

"Grandma Bella's been dead for the last fifteen years, Adelina," Diego replied. "The old woman's ashes can't exactly talk back, can they?" Diego said, "stop scaring my girl."

"So I'm your girl now, huh?" Phillipa asked, eyebrow raised.

"We're on a date, aren't we?" Diego smirked, as Adelina led them to a little booth located at the back of the café. "Two mocha, easy on the coffee, heavy on the chocolate and two chocolate bagels coming right up," she said, writing it down on her little notepad.

* * *

"Sir?" a junior agent asked Nathan.

"Come in, Agent, don't just idle in the doorway. What do you need?" Nathan smiled. Nat had put him in an unusual mood.

"Sir, a traffic camera just picked up Diego Stark's bike heading downtown. He had Agent Coulson on the back. We've had confirmation from Agents Rogers and Banner junior that they were heading for coffee," the agent, Agent Wilson, started off. "We tracked them to a café on the other side of town, The Mocha.

Nathan's eyes narrowed. What was Stark's game?

"We believe that this coffee meeting is not a work-related deal," Agent Wilson continued.

Nathan scowled. Okay so he told Stark to 'try' her but he didn't mean straight after a battle! Hell, he didn't really mean it in the first place! "Thank you for informing me, Agent, I'll get onto the case immediately," he said. Nathan then locked up his office and went to find his father.

* * *

Back in the sick bay, Penny was working on moving about again, Justin behind her every step of the way. They made it all the way around the room before getting back to the bed. Justin took hold of Penny's hand again.

"Pen… I was so scared. You scared me half to death, I think The Other Guy tore half the city apart trying to get to you," Justin whispered. Penny lifted her hand and put it to Justin's cheek.

"I'm okay now, Just. It's only a tiny scratch," Penny said. "Few stitches, a day's bed rest and I'll be right as rain."

"I was so scared… I'm still scared… I… I don't want to lose you, Penny," Justin admitted quietly.

"And I don't want to lose you, either," Penny replied.

"I can't promise I won't hurt you. And I can't promise The Other Guy won't hurt you. But, I'll be good to you, Penny, I'll do right by you," Justin said, "I… I love you, Penny."

"I love you to, Justin."

* * *

"Director Fury, may I speak with yourself and Agent Hill, please?" Nathan asked his father formally.

"Of course, Junior Director. Agent Hill?" Fury called over to his right-hand woman, his friend.

"Coming, sir," Maria called back and she followed the father and son to Fury's office. Once inside, the formal demeanours dropped. Now it was just Nick, Nathan and Maria.

"Agent Wilson just reported to that a traffic cam. picked up Stark and Phillipa heading downtown on Stark's bike. Confirming reports from Agents Rogers and Banner have told us they're heading down to get coffee from The Mocha Café," Nathan explained. Both Fury and Maria's eyes narrowed.

"Business coffee?" Maria asked.

Nathan shook his head. "I don't think so. Phillipa was a little too close for comfort to Stark on the bike."

Fury stood up, his infamous one-eyes-glare in place.

"Where are you going, Dad?" Nathan asked, also standing up.

"To get my rocket launcher."

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, Fury's gone all Papa Bear. He's always been protective of Phillipa; he is her father-figure after all. Diego's in for it, methinks. Okay. So the next chapter will come a little later. All the chapters so far I've been typing at school and seeing as it's my last day today, and three days until my birthday, I won't be able to write for a little while. I'll get it out as soon as I can.**

**Translations: **

**Adelina: Diego! So good to see you, what ca I get you, my friend? And I see that you have a lady with you, that's great. Come, my friend, we have the best table reserved for you**

**Diego: Thank you, Adelina, we will take two mochas. Easy on the coffee, heavy on the chocolate. And two hot donuts with your famous chocolate filling, if you please**


	4. If You Hurt Her

**If You Hurt Her**

**A/N: Hi, guys, so here's a new chapter. For those of you who were wonderings, I had a brilliant birthday. I'm 17 now, in case you wanted to know. Anyway. In this chapter, Fury and Nick go Papa Bear over Phillipa, Nat, Penny, KiKi and Beth threaten Diego, the original Avengers make various appearances, Clint and Natasha confront Nat about her relationship with Nathan, Justin and Penny grudgingly tell their parents about how they feel about one another and KiKi and Beth approach their 'resources' regarding getting Sif a Midguardian boyfriend. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. Save for Phillipa, Diego, Nat, Nathan, KiKi, Beth, Penny and Justin.**

* * *

Phillipa's grin was a mile wide when she got back from her date with Diego. They walked across the landing deck of the Hellicarrier hand-in-hand, heading for the break room. No doubt that the others -apart from Justin and Penny, of course but the couple would go them later- would be congregated, probably wanting to know what happened.

At least, that was the plan.

"Stark, Coulson!" Fury called from his office. Phillipa sighed and she reluctantly released Diego's hand.

"Sir?" Diego asked, walking to Fury's office.

"Stark, in here. Coulson, with Agent Hill on the bridge," Fury ordered, both he and Nathan glared at Diego.

Phillipa squeezed Diego's hand. "See you, Di," she said softly.

"Laters, Pip," Diego answered. Phillipa left and she closed the door softly behind her. Fury and Nathan's simmering-anger persona's remained, however.

"Uh, Directors? W-what's this about?" Diego asked, suddenly nervous with the way that the two Furys where glaring at him. Fury senior's famed, esteemed, precious rocket launcher was sat in the corner, ready to be used if need be.

"This is about you seeing fit to take my not-meant-suggestion to heart and actually carry it out," Nathan scowled. "I didn't actually mean for you to ask out my little sister."

"You shouldn't have told him in the first place. You never ever recommend your sister to a player," Fury said.

"Hey! Look, I know you're protective of Phillipa but she's a big girl now and she can take care of herself. She was trained by Natasha Romanov for Christ sakes! And for all you know I might actually like her!" Diego protested.

"The hell you do!" Fury growled, looking awfully pained.

"Stark you've known her all your life, and you were comin' onto Nat not six hours ago," Nathan stated in a bored tone.

"Which you punched me in the face for," Diego replied.

"Which you deserved wholly, Stark," Nathan said in the same tone but casting furtive looks at his father. Nick Fury knew nothing of his son's relationship with Nat Barton. But, he did now.

"Oh, I'm sorry for being honest about how I feel about Phillipa! I've actually liked her for a while now, but I knew she could never like me back so I surrounded myself with other girls to take my mind of things," Diego admitted.

"Man you are so full of shit," Nathan snorted. But Fury knew better. He saw the look in Diego's eyes. He knew that his admission was genuine.

"Nathan. Shut up. We will talk about you and Agent Barton junior later. Now, Stark. If you ever hurt Phillipa in any way. Hell if you so much as make her cry, I will get that rocket launcher in the corner and shoot it up your ass-"

"Oh, I'm sorry Nick. What, were you threatening my son?" Tony Stark asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Your boy is dating Phillipa," Fury stated.

"Good for him, I say, but that doesn't mean you can go Papa Bear on him. If Diego does anything to Phillipa she'll kick his ass herself. That girl don't take anyone's shit and you know it," Tony told the director. "And you, Mini-Fury. Don't think that Clintasha haven't found out about your little thing with their baby girl," he added to Nathan, using his nickname for Clint and Natasha.

"Stark," Fury interrupted.

"Yeah?" both Diego and Tony answered, smirking slightly in their own little father-son way.

"Stark _junior_," Fury amended.

"Yes, sir?" Diego answered, still smirking.

"I'll still fire my rocket launcher up your ass if you hurt her," Fury told him. "Dismissed."

"Sir," Diego nodded and left. Tony smirked, nodded to the two Furys and followed his son.

Nick turned to Nathan, who began to feel uncomfortable. "Now. About Nat Barton…"

_Oh, shit._

* * *

Diego whistled tunelessly on his way to the break room, going to find Phillipa. She hadn't been on the Bridge -though Agent Hill had tried to warn Diego off her daughter- and she wasn't on deck.

"Stark!" someone yelled. Diego turned to see Nat, Penny, KiKi and Beth heading his way. Diego gulped. There was a phrase. It went, _"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." _Tony, Clint, Bruce, Steve, Thor and Fury all say different. They say, _"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned's best friend." _

Tony had an unfortunate meeting with Natasha, Jocelyn, Darcy, Jane, Betty and Nicole after accidentally hurting Pepper. He still has the scars.

"I heard that you were dating Phillipa. Did you think we wouldn't hear about it?" Nat asked, eyes ablaze.

Diego looked down at the floor, licking his dry lips. "Y-yeah," he stammered out. Well, so much for a show of confidence.

"You thought that Phillipa _wouldn't_ tell her _best _friends that she was going out with the guy she's liked for nearly two years now?" Penny questioned, tilting her head.

"Wait, what?" Diego's eyes widened slightly. No. It couldn't be true. Could it?

"Never mind that," KiKi glared. "What are your intentions towards Phillipa?"

"Well, duh. I like her. A lot. So I'm just gonna play it by the ear, see if it works out," Diego answered, rolling his eyes.

"So you're not going to play her. To get one thing and then walk out?" Beth asked, eyebrow raised.

"Not a chance. I respect her too much to do that," Diego replied.

"As you should," a voice called. "Every man should respect his girl. If you wouldn't do it to your mother, don't do it to your girl, is what I say," Steve Rogers said. "Proud of you, Mr. Stark."

"Thank you, Captain Rogers, sir," Diego replied, cheeks the faintest of pinks.

"Um… Daddy? C-could you and Mom meet me in my room in about ten minutes please?" Penny asked nervously.

"Of course, sweetie. Ten minutes," Steve nodded and walked away, leaving a slight awkward silence in his wake.

"Um… can I go now?" Diego asked.

"Not yet. If you hurt Phillipa in any way-" Nat started.

"Even so much as make her cry-" Penny continued.

"We will find you-" KiKi continued on from Penny.

"And we will kill you." Beth finished, using her Asgard voice.

"You-" Nat.

"Can-" Penny.

"Not-" KiKi.

"Hide." Beth.

Diego gulped, sweating visibly as he backed away at Nat's signal. Damn if girls didn't scare him sometimes.

"NATALIE ELEANOR BARTON, DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND HIDE!" a female voice screeched. Natasha Romanov had found her daughter. And she wasn't happy.

* * *

Nat froze, eyes wide. There was only three things that scared her. The Hulk, high schoolers and her mother. Oh, Nat was so dead and she knew it. She was making up a will in her head as she made the walk of shame to the target range- where both her parents would be.

Natasha was shooting the shit out of a gun target that Nat suspected her mother had taped a photo of Nathan to. Clint was in the corner, working on a couple of arrows and his bow, glaring. Nat gulped.

"Мама? " Nat asked, falling into her mother's native tongue.

" Натали Элеонора Бартон, ты не думаешь, что я не узнаю о ваших отношениях?" Natasha asked, not looking at her daughter.

Nat winced. Still with her full name. This wasn't good. "Мама, я собираюсь вам рассказать. Просто ... После того как мы ... установленных лучше ... О, я не знаю! Мы собираемся рассказать вам просто не все же!"

Natasha finally looked at her daughter, eyes sad. She sighed, still speaking in her mother tongue. "Действительно ли я, _что_ властный? То, что вы не можете сказать мне, что ты встречаешься?"

"Мне очень жаль, мама, это просто ... Вы точно не взять это хорошо, когда я рассказал вам о Lukas Когда я сделал это год в русской школе-интернате," Nat sighed. Natasha gave a small smile.

"Now that's cause he was a player and a pervert," she said, switching back to English. She looked up at her husband. "She's all yours, honey." Natasha hugged her daughter, pecked Clint on the cheek and left. Presumably to find a recruit and probably beat the shit out of them.

Clint put aside his bow and arrows aside. He stood and went to pull her daughter into a warm hug. Natasha and Nat may have been speaking in Russian but Clint had understood every word.

"I'm not gonna chew you out. Your mother did enough of that. All I will say, is that if you come to me cryin', and you say so much as 'Nathan', I will shoot that boy so full of arrows he'll look like a porcupine by the time I'm done, and that's before your mother gets to him," he said, smiling slightly, hugging Nat close.

"Daddy, I'm fifteen. I can take care of him myself. I mean, I am the daughter of two master assassins," Nat replied but she laughed anyway.

"You'll always be my little girl, sweetheart," Clint smiled in spite of himself.

* * *

Penny gulped slightly. She and Justin were in her room, waiting for their parents. The two were going to tell each other how they felt- hell, feel, about each other. Only problem was, Steve was an overprotective father, and he might go for Justin, causing Bruce to Hulk out and then Justin as well to try and calm his father down.

Penny's breath hitched when she heard four sets of footsteps and four voices.

"…_is this about, Cap?"_

"_No idea, Doctor. Penny never said a thing to me."_

"…_you thinking what I am?"_

"_I bet you five bucks that it is, Joss."_

"_Betty, are you making bets again?"_

"_What? I'm speculating."_

The door opened. Justin squeezed Penny's hand. Now. It was now or never and if Penny chickened out now their parents would never find out.

Steve automatically frowned at the two teenagers' intertwined hands. Bruce mirrored the frown whereas Betty smirked and Jocelyn groaned.

"Elizabeth Banner, I hate your guts," the seasoned former agent-slash-biochemist muttered.

"Of course you do, Jocelyn Rogers, but that doesn't stop you from making bets," Betty replied, grin.

Steve cleared his throat. "Now that the bet's been settled, would you tow care to explain why your hands are the way they are?" he asked, frowning deeper.

Penny's mouth had been open to explain but upon hearing her father's question, the confusion and unknown emotion- disappointment, maybe?- her entire explanation failed and her voice faltered.

"Captain Rogers, sir. I love your daughter. Very much, and she feels the same-" Justin started, but he was cut off.

"So you just decided to go behind my back and date her, without my permission?" Steve asked, definitely angry.

"With all due respect sir, I would have asked Penny out with or without permission. I realize and appreciate that you're from a different era, where they had a different way of doing things. But we're in the 21st Century now, sir. We do things very differently now," Justin calmly replied.

Penny hid her face, trying to avoid the anger and disappointment rolling off her father in waves and failing. Miserably.

"Steve. I can see how much Justin loves Penny. Tell me you won't try and sabotage their relationship?" Bruce asked, regarding his son with _proud?_ eyes.

"Doctor, do you really think that little of me? As unhappy about this as I am, I would never hurt my daughter that way!" Steve replied, seemingly outraged.

Yeah, right.

Both Steve and Bruce burst out laughing, using each other as support for about five minutes.

Wiping his eyes and still chuckling, Steve stepped forward, holding his hand out. "Welcome to the family, son," he said before starting to squeeze Justin's hand harder, "but if you hurt my baby girl, I'll show you just what the serum can do," he growled lowly.

Bruce merely rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you said that to Tony when he was babysitting Penny while you were on a mission twelve years ago. She turned out fine."

"She had a broken arm cause she bungeed jumped off the top of the tower!" Steve protested.

"And we had New York hotdogs for dinner that night. The broken arm was from the guy whacking her with a stick on her last jump," Bruce monotoned. "Besides, Tony blasted him to high Hell and back for it."

While their husbands argued, Jocelyn handed some bills over to Betty. "I still hate you," she muttered.

"Of course you do, Joss. That's why you keep giving me your money," Betty smirked.

* * *

Later that evening, Natasha, Pepper, Darcy, Jane, Jocelyn, Betty and Maria were gathered in the gym for their weekly hangout. Wine bottles and glasses cluttered the edges of the room, cheesy 90's pop played softly over the stereo and laughter rang out through the room.

It was this scene that KiKi and Beth walked in on. They about to ask for… guidance, or help, or whatever, regarding getting Lady Sid Thorsward a Midgardian man.

Jane Thorswife looked over, hearing familiar whispering. "Uh-oh. Darce, I think we got trouble. Look," she grinned.

Darcy Lewis looked over at the door to see her daughter and goddaughter there, looking worried as hell. But then, that might be cause Natasha and Maria were beating the hell out of each other, or that Pepper and Jocelyn were beating the hell out of punching bags.

"Girls! What can we do for you?" Jane called over. She saw Beth let out a small breath- probably of relief.

"Hey, Mom, could we- uh. C-could we talk to you and the others, please?" Beth asked timidly.

Darcy gave a devilsh grin and she gave a piercingly shrill whistle. "Alright, girlies, listen up! KiKi and Beth got something to say!" she called to the now silent room.

Beth flushed a pretty rise pink, wringing her hands. "U-uh… you're all familiar with the Lady Sif of Asgard, yeah?" she asked. After murmured of assent, Beth continued. "W-well, Aunt Sif is lonely… and she can't get a man on Asgard. They're all scared of her and my dad."

"Which is why we're gonna show her how good Midgardian men can get. Find Mr. Right and you're set for life," KiKi followed on from Beth, grinning evilly as her mother was. "So, who's up for helping us?" she asked.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize deeply for the amount of time between chapters. I was having a little trouble with a few of the characterizations of some of the characters.**

**I also lost my translations for Nat and Natasha's Russian conversation. Unfortunately, you'll have to find those out yourselves. I apologize deeply again. **

**RANDOM TITBIT OF MY LIFE: I dyed my hair blue. Also it's getting cut, and I have failed GCSE Maths three times running now. **


	5. Asking Aunt Sif

**Asking Aunt Sif**

**A/N: What's this? Another chapter? Yay! So, in this chapter, Beth, KiKi, Jane and Darcy tell Sif about their plan, Penny and Justin discuss what happened with their parents, Nathan and Nat are in the gym and talk about Nat's conversation with her parents, Diego and Phillipa are on the roof of the Hellicarrier, Tony talks to Maria about their children's relationship and an old face returns.**

**Also who can guess the inspiration for the chapter title? I'll give you a hint:**

"_**It's a band played often on SCUZZ"**_

* * *

Lady Sif, Thor's ward and master warrior sat in a room with one of those Midgardian 'laptop' computer devices, her nieces Beth and KiKi and her sisters-in-law, Jane and Darcy. "Tell me, ladies, why must I be here?" she asked, "I have sword techniques to master." She was completely befuddled as to why the required her presence. The other four women looked at each other. Beth sighed and groaned under her breath.

"Last week, Aunt Sif, we made a profile for you on an online dating site," she started off hesitantly, "it didn't take long until you were getting messages from your matches."

"…an online dating site. What is this Midgardian… site?" Sif asked.

"Well. I guess dating would be called courting on Asgard, but not all of them- actually, most of them- don't want to marry," KiKi mused, lips pursed.

"_Courting without intentions to marry_?! Such a thing is _unheard_ of!" Sif exclaimed, scandalized.

"Maybe on Asgard, but it's the norm here on Earth," Darcy countered.

"Trust me," Jane added, "Darcy went through a man a week!"

"I did not!" Darcy protested.

"Oh yeah?" Jane asked, "who's KiKi's father?"

Darcy looked down, blushing faintly. She knew who KiKi's father was. Thank Odin that KiKi turned out more like her mother than her father.

"Back to the site," Beth interrupted slowly. KiKi's father had always been a touchy subject with her aunt. And strangely her father and grandparents.

"We've chosen five guys for you to go out with every week. After all five, you choose the one you want to go out with again," KiKi explained.

Your first one is tomorrow night at The Lounge downtown," Jane told her friend.

"We'll help you get ready," Darcy added.

Sif nodded glumly, still not understanding this entire operation entirely. On Asgard, the men were afraid of her, because of her skills as a warrior, because she was Thor's ward. But here on Midgard, she was just another female with self-defense lessons and a badass best friend.

* * *

"Well," Justin mused, "that went well." He lay on Penny's bed, one arm behind his head and one leg bent at the knee.

"Mmm," Penny agreed, curled up on against Justin's side, "could have been worse. A lot worse." She drew a heart with her finger on Justin's chest, , adding 'P+J' inside. Justin pulled Penny closer, smiling softly.

"Sappy thing," he murmured, kissing Penny's forehead gently.

Him and Penny, Justin thought, they're more about the feelings than physical. More _talk about this _than _tap that hard_. Sure, the physical stuff was important too, but it wasn't how they were raised. Penny's father was raised in the 40s, where your first girlfriend became your wife. Penny was raised in that image. Justin, now he was raised that if you loved a girl then should marry her but only if she felt the same way about you. Him and Penny, Justin thought, they were good together. Hopefully, they'd stay that way.

"What'cha thinking 'bout?" Penny asked quietly. She was tired still, from her pain meds. She'd drop off soon.

Justin took a few minutes to compose his thoughts. He looked at Penny to tell her what he was thinking and saw she'd fallen asleep.

"I was thinking that I love you," he whispered before dropping off to sleep himself.

* * *

Nat was in the gym with a recruit, sparring with them on the mats- and winning.

"I take it that the talk with your parents didn't go well?" Nathan called from the doorway, leaning against the doorjamb.

"Not at all," Nat replied, finishing with a high roundhouse kick that sent the recruit flying. She growled, moving to the punching bags, starting to beat the hell out of one.

"_That_ bad, huh?" Nathan cocked his head, moving to behind Nat.

"Spoke Russian for nearly all of the time. Used my full name, twice. Muttered in German on her way out," Nat scowled, moving to kick the back.

"Aw, you're stressed," Nathan purred, rubbing her shoulders, "I've got just the thing for that," he grinned, pulling Nat towards the changing rooms.

"You got my stuff?" Nat asked, sighing. That sounded good right about now.

"Already all set up, baby," Nathan asked, opening the door to the women's changing rooms.

* * *

Up on the roof of the stationary Hellicarrier, Diego and Phillipa shared a small picnic that Diego had picked up. From Paris, complete with warm baguette, fresh Brie, chocolate-covered strawberries and a small bottle of Sauvignon Blanc.

"The sky is so beautiful," Phillipa sighed, leaning into Diego.

"Looks even better when you're flying through it," Diego replied, smiling,

"I bet. Closet I've ever gotten is a plane," Phillipa smiled wanly. If her mother knew she was up here it would be a disaster; the agent would probably have a stroke. And that's _if _Fury didn't find out. Phillipa nuzzled into Diego's side, smiling softly. Diego wasn't scared of her- or who her godfather was- he saw just Phillipa. Not Agent Phillipa Coulson. Not Red Back. Not Fury's goddaughter. Just, Phillipa. And that was why Phillipa loved Diego so much. He never treated her any different to anyone else. To Diego, she was Phillipa. Just, Phillipa.

* * *

"Stark, a word," Agent Maria Coulson-Hill called to the genius billionaire philanthropist. Tony turned and followed the seasoned agent.

"Maz, what's this about?" Tony asked once they were in private. Though, he had a feeling he knew…

"Your son, and Phillipa," Maria answered, unnecessarily. Tony knew what this was about. "He's going to hurt her, Tony, I know it I just know it," she said quickly.

"You don't. Diego's liked Phillipa for a long time now. He just distracted himself with science and women and wine because he thought she could never like him back. Have you heard what he calls her?" Tony explained. "He calls her Pip. And Phillipa calls him Di. Only one other person calls him that and it's his mother. Anyone else and they get blasted for it."

"Diego isn't right for Phillipa, he'll hurt her. No matter how much he so-called cares, he'll hurt her. He'll hurt my baby girl," Maria said, hugging herself.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Maria! Even CAP can see they love each other, Jesus Christ! Let them get on with their lives and we'll get on with ours, okay?!" Tony yelled. "I think you just don't want to let her go cause if you do, then you'll be alone and you'll grow bitter and become your mother."

"How dare you! I am nothing, _nothing _like my mother! I only want what's best for Phillipa!" Maria protested loudly.

"AND THAT IS MY SON! MY SON IS WHAT'S BEST FOR YOUR DAUGHTER; DIEGO IS WHAT IS BEST FOR PHILLIPA!" Tony shouted before storming out.

Maria stood there, looking at the door. "He'll hurt her. He'll hurt my baby girl," she murmured.

**[LINE-BREAK]**

A crack, a flash of gold and a figure formed. He cracked a grin, going on a killing spree with practiced movements of his weapon.

Now, to act his revenge upon those that had hindered him.

Now, to kill The Avengers.

**[LINE-BREAK]**

**A/N: Well, isn't that a plot twist? We'll find more about Mystery Man a few chapters later. And soon, I'll dedicate a chapter to Darcy, KiKi and the Mystery surrounding her father (Hint: Take note on the capitalization of 'Mystery'). Soon, my pretties, we will know all. **

**Okay, I know it's short. But this was mostly done on a whim when I was sitting in Costa waiting for my mum and brother after I got some results which annoyed me no end- CURSE YOU MATHEMATICS!**

**Also, Maria is weary of Diego. She doesn't trust him. Also, also, the late Phil will make an appearance. Like he did in Mrs. M. Coulson.**


End file.
